This is me
by Yellowwolf
Summary: PRNS, Dustin/Tori. Short fluffy and cute fic, takes place after Marah betrays Dustin. Based on the music video 'This is me' by mmmpopfanatic.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**Author's note:** Based on the music video 'This is me' by mmmpopfanatic, a really great video! I suggest you look it up on YouTube. The editing is awesome and I just loved it! Just a short fluffy and cute fic. Written in under an hour.

**This is me**

It had been a month since Marah had betrayed Dustin and the yellow ranger still had not completely recovered. Tori hated seeing her best friend like this. The sparkle in his eyes had disappeared, he didn't laugh as often as he used to and when he did laugh, it sounded hollow. Dustin had fallen for her pretty bad and she had broken his heart. It angered Tori. She didn't deserve him. He was way too good for her. She wished she could take away his pain though or at least make it better but to be honest, she didn't know how.

The whole Marah situation had fuelled Dustin's lust to fight. With every fight against one of Lothor's goons, he gave all he had. He got more reckless with the fight. They knew he was getting rid of his frustrations that way but they were all scared that one day, a fight would not end so well and that Dustin would end up getting hurt badly or worse. They had all tried talking to him, using various techniques. Tori had tried sweet and understanding, Shane angry, Cam had tried stern and Hunter and Blake had basically gone good cop/bad cop on him but nothing had worked. All they could do was make sure they had Dustin's back, that they could step in when needed.

Tori risked a glance at Dustin from where she was sitting on the couch in Storm Chargers. Dustin was behind the counter and helping a female client. She was very obviously flirting with him but she couldn't seem to get Dustin's full attention. Every smile he sent her was fake and forced. Tori sadly shook her head. It could not go on like this. Dustin was not just her best friend, she was in love with the goofy boy too. She was waiting for the right time to tell him but there didn't seem to be a right time.

The girl left, obviously disappointed at the lack of attention from the handsome brunette. Tori got up and went to join Dustin.

"When do you finish?"

"Five pm."

"Want to go to the beach when you're done?"

"I was thinking of going for a run."

Tori sighed. "Come on, Dustin, come with me, have some fun."

"Fine, meet me here at five." Dustin agreed, briefly looking up at her and then back to the magazine he had in front of him.

Tori nodded and left. Dustin had not been particularly enthusiastic about the idea but then again, his enthusiasm seemed to have vanished.

At five sharp, Tori was outside of Storm Chargers, wearing her bikini under her clothes. Dustin walked out five minutes later, carrying his bag. The walk to the beach was short and was passed in silence.

Tori spread out her big towel on the sand and Dustin did the same. She pulled of the clothes she did not need and sat down, fully intending on working on her tan.

"How was work?" Tori asked, just to get a conversation going.

"Okay," Dustin answered dully. He stared out over the sea, knees pulled up to his chest.

Tori sighed. "Dustin, isn't it about time you get over her?"

Dustin glared at her, anger clear in his eyes. "I was in love with her, Tori! She betrayed me!"

"I know that, Dustin," Tori spoke patiently, "But there are plenty of other girls out there who wouldn't betray you!" _Me included_. Tori thought.

"I know that! But I don't know if I can trust anyone else right now."

The words hurt Tori although she knew they were not directed at her necessarily.

"You should give someone a chance to get close to you," she spoke quietly, "I'm sure you wouldn't regret it."

"Who would want to be with me right now anyway? I'm a wreck."

"I would." Tori had not intended to speak the words but they had left her mouth anyway. She blushed but she didn't look away when Dustin gave her a surprised look. The look in his eyes was calculating.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tori swallowed past the lump in her throat. She might as well say it. "I'm in love with you, Dustin."

The expression in Dustin's chocolate brown eyes turned to one of pure surprise. He opened his mouth, then closed it again as if not knowing for sure what he wanted to say. He just shook his head and tears formed in his eyes.

"I wouldn't betray you like she did, Dustin." Tori hurried to reassure him. Perhaps she should just stop speaking before she further embarrassed herself. She didn't even know if he had any kind of feelings for her.

"Tori … I can't deny that I have feelings for you too but … I don't know."

"Just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for."

"I don't want to end up getting hurt again." Dustin spoke, his voice sounded so small and lost.

Tori moved closer to Dustin.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Dustin." She spoke, staring him right in the eyes, her feelings for him clear in her eyes. Dustin looked right back, searching her eyes. His smile grew suddenly and she was glad to see it was a genuine Dustin-smile this time. A sparkle had returned to his eyes.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss.

Dustin broke the kiss and stroked some hair back from her face. The simple but tender gesture brought a smile of absolute joy to Tori's face and she reached out to take Dustin's bigger hand in hers.

Dustin tugged on her hand, inviting her to come closer. She settled herself against Dustin's side, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was around her and he lazily stroked her arm. She could feel his heart beat. This day had definitely turned out better for both of them.

By the next day, Dustin was back to his old goofy, airhead self. The only difference with before was that he was now clearly in love and so was Tori.

**The end**


End file.
